


When Green Eyes See Red

by Deadling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marichat, Marichat shippers are living tonight, SO, also why can the titles be so long, an endearing name, and call their alter egos, but come on, but now i need more, but seriously, honestly i need more content., i have to, i'm an avid marichat shipper, if you say you haven't wanted one of our famed Parisian superheros, it for fun, marichat already has a lot of fics, one day i'll have a fic title with 250+ characters in, plus - Freeform, to slip up, weredad was great and all, weredad was some A+ content, you're so wrong???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadling/pseuds/Deadling
Summary: This is a fic prompted by a post on @lmiraculousmarichatl"I want a fic about marinette getting overwhelmed by Lila and runs home and Adrien sees it and follows her as Chat Noir and asks what Lila said to her and she says Lila was threatening her and chat...goes back to yell at Lila because no one messes with 'HIS Marinette.'"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ

Marinette was supposed to be happy. She always had a brilliant smile on her delicate features, enough to brighten a room in the most dismal of situations. Her shining eyes could reassure just about anyone no matter the setting because she was just happy and distinctly Marinette.

This was wrong. The frown etched into her face was wrong. The way she looked at Lila curdled his blood. The way Lila looked at Marinette curling into herself was worse. 

Her face had crumbled--Marinette’s joyous expression--as Lila hit the wall again with a fist. 

That image flashed in his mind again as a green light enveloped him, transforming an ordinary civilian into a superhero. 

It wasn’t the most intelligent decision. He held the Kwami of destruction and all he really wanted to do at that moment was destroy, so feeding into that desire didn’t hold out the best for Chat Noir. But like it mattered. 

No one else had seen. It was by chance, pure dumb luck, that Adrien had stumbled in a few minutes early with a skinned knee. He had tripped on the stairs after paying way too much attention to Nino’s joke. His father would have had a field day, probably ban him from ever coming to school again, if he saw what he lovingly called “the lack of any conscientiousness for his future career.” So, with the intent to keep himself out of his father’s sights for a while longer, he had gone inside to see the nurse. That’s when he had seen Marinette in the corner, tears welling up in her eyes as Lila continued her rampage.

He hadn’t heard much past her threatening to take away all of the blue-haired girl’s friends and comfort in life. Adrien’s vision had gone red but he couldn’t find himself to intervene, moving robotically to the nurse first before walking back to where they were. If he had approached Lila then and there, he honestly didn’t think he would be able to stay in school. Suspension was not an option, so he forgoed his automatic instinct. 

But Marinette wasn’t there. She also wasn’t in class. Lila was.

It wasn’t his brightest idea, but it was what he was going to do.

Gasps burst from his classmates as the superhero fell into the middle of the school, eyes alight with fury.

“Chat Noir!” Alya yelled from the second level, ignoring Nino’s warnings as she leaned over the balcony and frantically waved her phone. “Remember me? I’m from the ladyblog!”

He choose to ignore the girl in favor of Lila who was currently surrounded by the majority of their class, spinning a story of how Marinette had threatened her but was so embarassed that she went home the rest of the day.

“Lila,” he growled.

The crowd parted for him with quiet awe playing across their lips, taking his presence as confirmation of another one of Lila’s lies. Adrien remembered a time when he advised Mari not to interfere with her because as long as they knew she wasn’t telling the truth, what did it matter? How naive it looked now. 

“Chat!” Lila crowed all too casually. “How are you?”

“Not too good after my patrol,” Adrien responded, leaning down over the girl. “What gives you the right to mess with my Marinette?”

Lila paled, her supposedly hurt wrist twisting at odd angles as she fidgeted in her lap. “What?”

“I passed by your school earlier,” he said evenly, making sure everyone heard. “While I was here, I saw something that made me very disappointed. It’s only fair I tell you before going to your principal, right?”

“What are you talking about?” Lila ground out, voice still sickeningly sweet despite her gritted teeth.

“I believe you threatened Mari by saying you would take away all of her friends, didn’t you?” Chat Noir whispered before placing his hands on his hips and spinning around to the gathered crowd. “To be honest, Marinette is an amazing, sweet, and kind person who half of you don’t even deserve. I know that…”

Chat trailed off as he caught sight of Alya’s phone filming him as he slowly walked closer. Well, there was a good chance Ladybug would kill him if the blogger posted that. A very good chance. So, no use in stopping now. 

“I--”

“Chat Noir?” Alya interrupted sweetly, apparently the only one of her classmates with a voice. “Why did you call Marinette yours?”


	2. BONUS or whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I am so very weak. I SAID this would be a one-shot but like two people in the comments asked for it to continue and yeah here’s part two ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Chat swallowed, hard, and motioned to the cellular device in her hand. “Is that…?”

“Live,” Alya supplied.

He was so screwed. No less than thirty seconds of mindless staring later, his baton buzzed.

Ladybug: Chat.

He held up one claw and smiled sheepishly before extending his weapon, vaulting onto the roof and out of range from any of the students. 

Chat Noir: yes, bugaboo?

Ladybug: not the time, Kitty.

Chat Noir: sorry

Ladybug: what on earth are you thinking???

Chat Noir: I was thinking my friend was being bullied

Ladybug: the Dupain-Cheng girl?

Chat Noir: Marinette yeah

Ladybug: she matters that much?

Chat Noir: of course she does! My lady, I know it was unprofessional of me, but I couldn’t just stand by and watch it happen. 

Ladybug: oh

Chat Noir: I gave her some advice a while back about not telling anyone about her lies and I kind of regret that now. It was good at the time but now she’s just compliant

Ladybug: …

The ellipsis of her typing didn’t disappear but no message came through as Chat tapped his foot anxiously on top of the school. He could be productive and go talk to Mr. Damocles about Lila but his lady was obviously trying to tell him something. He wouldn’t want to interrupt either conversation with the other. 

Ladybug: chat are you saying you know Marinette as a civilian

Oh, crap.

Chat Noir: no!! I told her as chat

Ladybug: you were talking with a civilian?

Chat Noir: um she was upset after another time this happened and I approached her

He was really stretching it with this white lie but Adrien knew how carefully LB guarded her identity. If she thought he was being careless, maybe she would be upset.

Ladybug: meet me on the observation deck, we’re talking about what you’re hiding.

So, that didn’t work. 

Chat Noir sighed and shut the messaging part of his baton off, extending his weapon and jumping over buildings as he neared the Eiffel Tower. It was still during school and work hours so the only people there could be tourists, people not used to superheroes and therefore easily avoidable no matter how many pictures they wanted. 

He bounded up to the observation deck, green eyes running over the area until they landed on a pissed off bug tapping her foot as she faced the opposite direction. 

Chat took a deep breath before heading toward her, clipping his baton behind him carefully. 

Ladybug sensed his presence before he officially declared it, turning around while she wiped at her cheek with her palm.

The superhero’s eyes widened, taking in the streaks of pink down his partner’s face and the disturbed eyes that showed plainly that she had been crying.

He swallowed. “Lad—”

His sentence was cut off with a yelp of surprise as Ladybug ran forward, throwing her arms around his midsection in a hug. Chat froze, unaware of what to do and frankly incredibly confused. 

“Thank you, Chatton,” LB whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing anymore??????? and NO I'm NOT continuing.


	3. BONUS BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I was BULLIED into giving (jk i love writing this)

Chat blinked. “For what?”

Ladybug grimaced and pulled away, her hands never leaving his back. “For...being you, I guess. It was considerate of you to take Marinette’s side even if you did so recklessly on live video.”

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Alright, milady, I see what you’re saying with the video.”

The superheroine tapped his nose. “Good. Now, I actually have some homework tonight so do you mind doing patrol solo?”

Chat looked at Ladybug, really looked at her for what felt like the first time in years but what had only been a day or two. Her dark blue locks flowed gently in the breeze, teasing across her face as she studied him intently. The pristine baby blue of her eyes was framed by the Parisian sunset behind her, exploding in colors of pinks and oranges. 

She was a hero of Paris, wholly deserving. And she just told him he was the same, even in his less than thought out moments.”

“Yeah,” Chat easily agreed. “I don’t mind doing it by myself tonight, milady. I’ve got some things to think about.”

A grin split across her face, lighting up her delicate features and stealing what was left of Chat’s breath.

“Great!” She cheered. “See you tomorrow, Kitty.”

~

Exhilaration was the best word to describe what it felt like soaring over buildings and people, waving to children mid-flight, and pulling off mind-boggling stunts in the air. 

Chat Noir was freedom. It was freedom from his father and the expectations of a model. Being a model citizen was different because he wasn’t expected to be snobby or insulting. 

Chat Noir was liberating and he felt it as his feet pounded against the rooftop before leaving once more to fly into the air. A crow of joy left his mouth as he careened back to earth, landing safely in a roll before taking off again. 

“Hey!”

He smiled, jumping over a chimney and continuing on his way.

“Hey!”

He could do this all night surely. 

“Chat Noir! I swear…”

The superhero finally heard the yells aimed in his direction and came to a stop, peering into the streets below to see Marinette bent over and panting. Her one hand was on her knee, probably for support if she was chasing him for a while, while the other one held onto a neat purple box. 

“Oops,” Chat whispered. 

He bounded down the side of the building, landing in a theatrical flip.

“Evening, princess,” he greeted. “Are you out for a stroll?”

She shook her head before straightening, sending a smile that she truly was known for.

“Here,” Marinette said, thrusting the package into his hand. “A thank you gift. For defending me.”

Chat chuckled. “You really didn’t have to do this, princess. It’s all in the day of a superhero.”

“Just open it, you cat.”

He mewled pitifully while splicing his claw along the side, tearing a nice line. The wrapping paper and ribbon came away easily. Underneath was a plain white box secured with tape that was also easily disposed of.

Chat lifted the lid carefully, jaw-dropping when he saw the handmade teal hat inside. 

“Princess, is this—”

“It’s handmade,” she cut him off, “but machine washable, so don’t worry. No feathers this time.”

He disregarded that comment. “Thank you, Princess. I-It’s lovely.”

Marinette winked at him before spinning around, walking back toward the bakery with her hands behind her back. “Now you have a matching set.”

Chat’s eyes widened as he looked once again at the real hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. and I m e a n it.  
> <3 you guys, thank you for all of the support on this fic!


	4. EXTRA, EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T I'm literally so weak.

Marinette was trustworthy, of course. She had become one of his best friends as Chat Noir, but whether Ladybug could trust her was another ordeal. The bug’s feelings were of importance even if it was his identity. She was his partner after all.

If Marinette had figured out who he was, it spelled danger for both him and LB. Truthfully, if Chat went further down the rabbit hole he could come up with the worst possible situation. What if the girl he grew to know was Hawkmoth? What if she was getting close to him to help the villain? Okay, both seemed highly implausible but Chat really messed up. 

As scary as confronting Mari on this situation was, Ladybug posed an even bigger threat to his life. Marinette it was.

Chat scratched the back of his head, claws digging into his skin as he walked back and forth on the balcony. He was still debating when the trap door opened, revealing a glaring Marinette.

“Cat.”

He jumped about five feet into the air, give or take.

She stifled her snort, maintaining a menacing stare at the intruder who had been creating enough noise to wake Tikki from a nap nevermind the bluenette who had been trying to concentrate. The young designer had spent quite a bit of time on the hat for Chatdrien after a long discussion with Tikki and she was trying to do her homework. It was just her luck that he seemed to take up that time too. 

They had both done a good job of keeping their identities secret for a long time--even with Chat’s occasional visits to her balcony where he ate sweets and ranted like he had no one to talk to. This was just a single slip up, and on her behalf, so she wasn’t exactly mad. 

Marinette sighed, leaning up on her toes to place her chin on her crossed arms. “So, why are you here?”

Chat Noir--the superhero that faced death every other day as a deranged supervillain tried to steal jewelry from teenagers--paled. 

“I, uh--”

“Cat got your tongue?” Marinette deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. 

Chat smiled awkwardly. “Listen, uh, Mari, do you know my identity?” 

She sighed again. “What would make you think that, Adrien?”

“Oh, nothing really,” Chat muttered, crossing his arms and tucking his hands underneath his armpits. “It’s just the ha--oh, sh--”

The cat themed superhero stopped talking to gape at the girl who was busy watching him as he arched his back, looking more and more like his namesake by the minute. 

“So, you do know,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Marinette confirmed. “Next time don’t give me advice as a civilian and tell your partner that you told me as a superhero.”

Chat blinked rapidly, narrowing his gaze on her. “Y-You know about--”

Marinette shrugged. “I do.”

“H-How?”

The bluenette narrowed her eyes and waited. Seriously, this should be easy to figure out right? She knew about the conversation and even put red ribbons in her hair, speculating this time would come. 

“Marinette?” The timid boy inquired.

With precision, the heroine moved her hand to cover her features, mimicking her mask.

Chat glanced around the balcony before refocusing on her. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he gasped.

“Ladybug?”

“How’d you figure it out?” She deadpanned.

He flailed his hands. “The ribbons in your hair gave it away. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to guess.”

Marinette gave him a tight-lipped smile before lifting the trap door more, tilting her head. “Come in, Cat boy. We need to have a little chat.”

He snorted. “Mila--”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank raven_writes, AngelWolf1027, anon, and royaldream for me getting this far. Please, i'm so weak,,,,,,,,,,,


	5. BONUS FOR THE BONUS BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no bully

Chat swallowed as the bluenette disappeared into her room, leaving the trapdoor open for him to enter. He carefully stepped onto her bed covers, hissing through his teeth as a bit of grime from his suit landed on the pristine blanket.  
“Chat,” Marinette chastised. The superhero curled in on himself, preparing for the scolding. “Come down here. What’s taking you so long?”

The boy let out a sigh and slid down the ladder, perching himself on seat across from her desk. Marinette was already in her spinning chair, one foot hooked under her knee and using her other leg to rotate back and forth. 

“So,” he choked out. She raised an eyebrow. “C-Can I detransform? Plagg is p-pretty tired.”

Marinette blinked a few times before covering her mouth and letting out a tinkling laugh, her eyes crinkling at the sides. 

“Usually stuttering is my thing, kitty. And yes, you may.”

Chat Noir sucked in a breath. That was his lady. It was his lady sitting comfortably across from him without her mask, saying it was finally okay to rid himself of his own.

“Claws in.” 

Energy rolled over Adrien’s body as Plagg leapt from the ring, landing pathetically on Mari’s desk. She turned to him, concern on her face as the kwami moaned and laid a paw over his forehead. 

“A-Adrien,” the god of destruction croaked.

The boy in questioned gave a deadpan look at the wall. “Yeah.”

“How c-could you--hack--do this?” 

In Adrien’s opinion, the cough was unnecessary.

“Do what, Plagg?” Marinette crooned, rubbing a finger over the small kwami’s head.

The blond model gritted his teeth at the purr Plagg somehow managed to turn into a whine.

“He goes on long patrols. Does he have any care for me? No.”

Adrien glared at his kwami. “Pla--”

“What do you need to recharge?” Marinette interrupted, already walking toward the trapdoor that leads to the rest of her house.

“Came--fine cheese. Only the best.”

“I’ll see what we have,” the superheroine assured before disappearing again. 

Adrien turned to Plagg, finger raised in a scolding manner, before a red blur startled him. 

“I swear, Plagg, you get more dramatic every time I see you.”

“Please, sugarcube, it’s a skill I have to practice.” 

Adrien’s eyes widened. Ladybug’s Kwami? Marinette really was...the girl of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,i,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,okay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I'm going to get A LOT of Marichat shippers and Lila fanatics (no matter what side you're on, you're a fanatic sorry) so here is what I think.
> 
> First off, I ship this part of the love square because this is when both Adrien and Marinette feel free to be themselves. Mari isn't overly professional to protect her family and friends and Adrien isn't acting like the person he thinks his father wants him to be. I think a relationship where Chat can be free to be himself has a ton of merit--not that the other ships wouldn't get there just that they wouldn't start out that way--and Mari relaxing around him would mean he sees her for who she truly is! Even if you don't ship Marichat, it's a gateway ship and you KNOW IT. If Mari sees Chat's positives, she'll see him in a better and more sincere light as Ladybug and if Adrien talks to Marinette he'll see that he doesn't make her uncomfortable and she's super kickbutt. Because let's be honest, the boi is insecure beyond all belief and needs to know it's not his personality that he *thinks* makes her uncomfortable!! I want the cat boy to be happy.
> 
> That being said, onto Lila. This new character has obviously created waves in the fandom but honestly, I think she is a good character? Good Character does NOT equal good person but she's well designed?? She was also able to reveal just how fragile the bonds between classmates were and just how easily she dismantled it. BUT ALSO Lila and Mari got off on the wrong foot and if the class was used to seeing Marinette with this happy-go-lucky attitude suddenly change at this perceived just as nice new girl? I can see how they would perceive that as jealousy. 
> 
> Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
